


Fleet and Flotila

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanboying over something obvious, Fleet and Flotila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised myself, I would write something a bit out of my comfort zone for tonight, so here it is. Shepard decides to use the information she learned from the shadowbroker in order to help Garrus woo Tali</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleet and Flotila

"You like fleet and flotilla, isn't that the turian and quarian equivalent of Romeo and Juliet." Shepard asked leaning forward and resting her arms on the workbunch. She nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on when she noticed the death glare that Garrus had given her. "And how would know that Shepard?" Garrus asked as he looked over at her, Shepard almost didn't want to tell him, the look on his face and the nervous way he was messing up with the datapad was enough to keep her satisfied for days but this information did need to be shared. 

"I learned it from a console at the shadow broker base, shortly after Liara took over. I also know about the names on your visor and you killed a quarian by coughing on him." Shepard explained casually leaning back against the chair and looked over at Garrus, covering her mouth as she chuckled slightly by the weird expression on his face. "The shadow broker has that kind of information...well shit." Garrus muttered to himself, shaking his head as he turned back to the console he was working on. 

"So, do you really like the movie or it to impress a certain female quarian tech expert, who happens to live a level bellow us and when we recruited tali again, you called her an angel behind the mask, you have become quite smitten with her, it almost seems like that stunt with that female turian at the bar was a way to try and make tali...or if i was single..jealous." Shepard said chuckling as she stood up. "I'm wondering what would happen if, I were to let this little bit of information slip to the rest of the crew or better yet Joker, he has been wanting to use the ship's loud system lately and he does love to gossip on the ship's personal life." Shepard said walking towards the door, her hands resting in the pocket's of her hoodie turning her head to notice that Garrus was standing there with his arms over his chest. "Talk Shepard, what do you want?" Garrus said taking a guess to where this was going. "One I want a remmatch on the top of the citadel, two I want you to get your feathery ass down to tali and let her know how you feel, you keep telling me to tell the person I care about that you love them, and hear you are keeping secrets, and one more tiny annoying thing..freaking call your dad." Shepard said turning around and walking off.


End file.
